


No Excuse

by Intrepid_Inkweaver



Series: Every Time [4]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M, s02e07 Masquerade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 11:23:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intrepid_Inkweaver/pseuds/Intrepid_Inkweaver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is something between them that they don't talk about. It raises it's head sometimes, though and no matter how much it hurts to suppress it, they still don't say a word. That's just not how they do things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Excuse

They go to Reese’s loft and open a bottle of wine since Harold doesn’t have much of a taste for beer. They talk a bit, and then Reese decides to make dinner since it’s well past ten o’clock and neither one of them have had anything nearing a proper meal for a few days now. Finch says that dinner would be fine and offers to help cook.

They continue drinking the wine throughout and after dinner. By no means are either of them drunk, though.

Reese is perfectly clear-headed when he pulls Finch toward him and kisses him hungrily.

Harold can’t use the alcohol as an excuse when he eagerly returns the kiss and lets his hands wander over Reese’s body, even as Reese’s hands are doing the same to his.

It doesn’t take long for Reese to begin pushing Finch toward the bed.

* * *

 

When John wakes up in the morning, he’s alone again. He lies back on the pillows and stares at the ceiling, pushing away the intense feeling of disappointment that gathered in his chest.

He doesn’t mention it though, and neither does Finch.

That’s just not how they do things.


End file.
